Half-Life 2 - Unused Visgroups/Citadel
__NOEDITSECTION__ d3_citadel_01 Oddly, the visgroup named "cliff walls older" is the one that is actually in use. cliff_walls bad A slightly different version of the cliffs outside of the citadel. cliff walls new Another slightly different version of the cliffs outside of the citadel. Citadel 01 02 cs 2a.png|Final Citadel 01 02 cs 2b.png|"cliff_walls bad" Citadel 01 02 cs 2c.png|"cliff walls new" Citadel 01 02 cs 3a.png|Final Citadel 01 02 3b.png|"cliff_walls bad" Citadel 01 02 cs 3c.png|"cliff walls new" d3_citadel_02 There are no unused visgroups. d3_citadel_03 _combine monitors citadel_03_01.png citadel_03_01a.png citadel_03_01b.png Three breencast-style multilayered combine monitors. _removed by art team citadel_03_02.png citadel_03_02a.png Six removed lights entities, three of them light_spots, the other three lights. d3_citadel_04 _stasis room removed This has been moved from its original position to make it clearer what this visgroup has. A relatively simple brush-based room with no clear "stasis room" in sight. _stasis debug spawn An advance spawn placed after the stasis room sequence, with the player having the super phys cannon. _hidden temp lighting One light entity. art_pass citadel_04_04.png citadel_04_04a.png An early version of the Combine elevator. Unlike the retail, it is circular, with a thick metal cross going through it; hazard stripes adorning the edges. _jacobs ladder trap A trap meant to dissolve combine balls being thrown into it. _pod ride hall A cut section of the map where, well, pods ride around. An overwhelming majority (the very few that aren't are devtextured and outside of the visible areas) of the brushes are nodrawed. It appears to have been removed when the level transition was pushed back to its current position. _combine monitors Several monitors that use a breencast-like method for monitor placement. They were replaced with singular monitors. _old stasis An unused laser wall for the middle display and two cylinders at both ends. _panel lightglow Two env_lightglows that are placed near white panels. _monitor blue A single layer of func_monitor in the control room before the column room. They are part of "_combine monitors". _strider room petal doors Two doors covering the exit from the strider room. _perf troop reduction citadel_04_12.png citadel_04_12a.png citadel_04_12b.png Various combine soldiers removed from preexisting squads. _03 transition An early version of the transition from d3_citadel_03. In comparison to the final, it has much simpler geometry, and is significantly less aggressively optimized. Citadel 04 13 cs 1a.png|Final Citadel 04 13 cs 1b.png|Early Citadel 04 13 cs 2a.png|Final Citadel 04 13 cs 2b.png|Early Citadel 04 13 cs 3a.png|Final Citadel 04 13 cs 3b.png|Early d3_citadel_05 _gunship trigger An oddly placed trigger_once that tells the gunships to activate. _stalker point_spotlight A point_spotlight and combine light prop_static placed well outside of the map. _gunship hall lightglows A set of five lightglows placed at the end of the "cut synth" hall. _gunship clips Two npc clip brushes placed in the left of the three openings at the end of the hall. _gunship hall scanners citadel_05_05.png citadel_05_05a.png Three scanners with nearby air nodes. Two of them are outside of the map and the third is nearly at the floor of the hall. _gunship func_illus Three func_illusionary brushes with light textures. They seem to imply that the section of the map was rotated, since they align with the three openings at the end of the wall. _ledge stalker A stalker, node, and light_spot. They are outside of the map. _old 3d skybox A skybox that is nearly twice the size of the current one. It also includes some clouds alongside the city view, though "NATURE/CLOUD001B" doesn't display. _old gunship paths Two alternate paths for the two other gunships, coordinating with their respective openings. In retail, they simply reuse the middle gunship's path. _04 beam An alternate env_beam entity. The HDR Color Scale is 1.0 instead of the final's 0.5. _strider doors Doors for the strider room. Presumably, they were removed for performance. _strider hall details Some various details in the strider hall. _debug strider A strider in the "strider hall". It isn't clear what the debug is about. _old field An alternate version of the "combine ball holder" at the beginning of the map. It is noticeably blockier than the final counterpart. Citadel 05 14 compshot 1a.png|Final Citadel 05 14 compshot 1b.png|Early _field unneeded A different set of "contained" entities. An env_citadel_energy_core d3_breen_01 _debug_exp breen_01_01.png breen_01_02.png breen_01_03.png A further-up playerstart, a npc_alyx within the control room, and Breen outside of the sphere, on the platform next to it. _old lights breen_01_04.png breen_01_04a.png Four combine light models with corresponding light_spots. _petal #3 A third petal to the ending encounter. _1&2shaft elevators Two shaft elevators, which switch between their current position and the path_tracks above. Oddly, two brushes outside of the playable area are also placed in this visgroup. _3dskybox smoke volumes Several scattered env_smokestacks placed around the skybox. They likely were to help add more activity to the view. _vgui timer monitors breen_01_08.png breen_01_08a.png breen_01_08b.png Three monitor panels that allowed the player to see how long he had until Breen would win. 3 glowsprites Three env_sprite entities. Category:Maps Category:Unused Visgroups Category:2016 Leaks Category:Half-Life 2